Rightfully Mine
by MidnightxRed
Summary: I would be there to take his place, that is rightfully mine." Jacob's thoughts in Eclipse when he meets Bella and Edward outside their school. One-shot. Read & Review please.


I stood next to my black motorcycle as I waited for Bella and that _leech_ she seems to love. The other students started pulling in to the parking lot, but I still stood next to my bike that was parked illegally on the side walk. It didn't matter were I parked my bike. No one would do anything and it would be funny to see Charlie come down here to arrest me,he probably wouldn't do it.

The students were staring at my openly but none of them came near me. In there eyes I looked dangerous, standing beside my motorcycle in my black t-shirt even though it was hardly warm to them it was perfectly warm to me, I towered over all or them. My face was composed into a calm mask that I used to keep my emotions in check.

I saw the _leech _in his shiny car pull into the parking lot with Bella. I wanted more than anything to run over to her and wrap her into a hug, but I couldn't. I wouldn't get more than a few inches from her before that leech of hers would stop me.

I smirked as I thought about what would happen if he tried to stop me. He wouldn't be able to, not in front of all these students, he wouldn't be able to anyway. Hurting me would only hurt Bella and he knows that.

As I saw them step out of the car hand in hand my face hardened slightly. I hated seeing them together. It was as if he was rubbing it in my face that she liked him more than she liked me. It was absolute torture.

The leech stopped a few yards away from me and angled himself in front of her, as if to protect her from me. That made me sick. Did that leech honestly think I would hurt her? He would be more likely to hurt her than I ever would. I was starting to get angry, but I quickly controlled my emotions. I was here to talk to Bella, not to get into a fight with leech-boy over there, no matter how enjoyable that would be.

"You could have called us" he said in a steel-hard voice. He obviously didn't like talking to me. Well at least we agreed on something, cause he ain't to good to talk to either.

"Sorry" I answered, my face twisting into a sneer. "I don't have any leeches on speed dial"

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course."

My jaw flexed as I pulled my brows together in a scowl, trying to control my anger. He knew what would send me over the edge. He knew how deep that hurt. I hated how he could get into my head. I didn't answer his remark and just let him continue talking.

"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school" I snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

The leech looked around pointedly, his eyes resting on the witnesses who were just barely out of hearing range. A few people were hesitating on the pavement. It looked like they were hoping a fight might break out.

They weren't the only ones. I would like nothing more than to rip that leech apart piece by piece and burn and then burn all of them.

"I already know what your going to say" He reminded me in a voice so low that Bella would have trouble making out what he was saying. I would be having fun with this. I doubt he would like Bella to find out what has been going on when they were away. "Message delivered Consider us warned" He continued.

He glanced down at Bella for a fleeting second with worried eyes.

I'm starting to think that he hasn't told Bella yet. But if Bella doesn't know what we're talking about it will definitely mean he hasn't told her.

"Warned?" Bella asked blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her?" I asked voicing my thoughts, my eyes widened with disbelief. Of course he wouldn't have told her. He would have been worried that his precious Bella would take our side. " What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Jacob?" He said in an even voice.

As if I'd ever do something he told me to do.

"Why?" I challenged.

Bella frowned in confusion. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out what we were talking about. "What don't I know? Edward?"

Edward just glared at me as if he hadn't heard Bella. I got news for you, pal. I thought. If she asks me I will tell her.

"Jake?"

I raised one eyebrow at her as I told her what her precious leech wouldn't. "He didn't tell you that his big... _brother _crossed the line Saturday night?" I asked, my voice thickly layered with sarcasm. My flickered back to the leech "Paul was totally justified in - "

"It was no-man's land" He hissed as he interrupted me.

"Was not!" I hissed back.

I was visibly fuming at this point. My hands trembled. I shook my head and sucked in two deep lungfuls of air as I tried to calm down.

"Emmett and Paul?" Bella asked worriedly. "What happened? Were they fighting?" Her voice strained higher in panic. "Why? Did Paul get hurt?"

Typical. She thinks we're no match for them. If anything had happened it would have been Emmett that would have got hurt.

"No one fought." He said quietly to Bella. "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious." He was trying to calm Bella down.

Then it all clicked.

He didn't tell her anything. He didn't tell her that Victoria was the reason that all of this was happening. He didn't tell her that she was coming back for her.

I was staring at them with incredulous eyes. "You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that - ?"

"Leave now" He cut me off mid-sentence again. Someone needs to learn manners, I thought. His face would have looked frightening, truly frightening in Bella's eyes. He would have looked like a vampire in her eyes. To me he looked no different, apart from looking extremely angry, no different from every other member of his disgusting kind. He glared at me with vicious, unveiled loathing.

I raised my eyebrows, questioningly, but made no other move. "Why haven't you told her?"

We faced each other in silence for a long moment. Each of us hating the other. Each of us wanting to rip each other to shreds. Each of us unmoving.

More students gathered behind the others. All of them staring on in anticipation. All of them waiting for a fight to break out.

In the dead silence I saw understanding dawn upon Bella. She suddenly understood what all of this was about.

I heard the quick _gasp,gasp,gasp,gasp _of the air as it dragged through her lips much more quickly than normal. She was trembling with fear at her own realization.

"She came back for me," She managed to choke out.

bloodsucker held her close to his side, once again angling his body so he was still between me and Bella. Once again I thought, did he honestly think I would ever hurt Bella? He stroked her hair and face with anxious hands as he whispered, "It's fine, It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you, it's fine."

All of this hurt me deeply. I knew that it should be _me _comforting Bella. It should be _me _telling her that I would never let anything hurt her. It should be _me _that she loves..

The pain of this would always continue to hurt. Would always remind me that I would never be with her. Never be with my Bella.

The leech glared at me. "Does that answer your question, mongrel?"

"You don't think Bella has a right to know?" I challenged. "It's her life."

He kept his voice muted; even the student edging forward by inches, would be unable to hear. "Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?"

Never in danger my ass. She has been in danger since she first saw that wretched leech!

"Better frightened than lied to." I countered.

I could see that Bella was trying to pull herself together, but her eyes were still swimming with tears.

The bloodsucker wiped the tears from her cheeks with his fingertips.

"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" He accused in a quiet voice.

"She's tougher than you think," I said. "And she's been through worse."

I started to think about the way she looked when Sam found her. Alone. Crumpled on the ground. Pathetic. It was as if she had given up.

I saw the bloodsucker cringe. His face was contorted in pain.

I then thought about how Bella looked the first time she came to see me. She didn't look human. She was like a zombie. She used to pull her knees up to her chest and wrap her arms around them as if she was trying to stop herself from falling apart.

The leech didn't like that.

"That's funny,"I laughed as I looked at the leeches face.

He winced once more before he smoothed his expression with a little effort. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide the agony in his eyes.

I _loved _how those memories affected him. It was my own secret weapon.

Bella glanced, wide-eyed, from Edward's grimace to my sneer.

"What are you doing to him?" She demanded.

"It's nothing, Bella," Edward told her quietly. Trying to play the hero no doubt, I thought.

"Jacob just has a very good memory, that's all."

I put my good memory to use again. I grinned as I watched him wince. This is so much fun. I should do this more often, I thought.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing."

"Sure, if you want." I shrugged. I stopped thinking about Bella after he left, just as she asked me to do. "It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though"

That should teach him to stay out of my mind!

Bella glared at me, and I smiled back impishly. I felt like a little kid that had got caught doing something he shouldn't by someone who he knows won't punish him. _I_ had just got caught by _Bella _doing something_ I _shouldn't but she won't punish me.

"The principal is on his way to discourage loitering on school property," The bloodsucker murmured to Bella. "Let's get to English, Bella, so you're not involved."

He wasn't overprotective much, was he? I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Overprotective, isn't he?" I asked voicing my thoughts directly to Bella. "A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun, are you?"

I could see that annoyed her little leech, and I was happier about that. I wouldn't pass up any opportunity to annoy the leech.

The bloodsucker glowered at me, and his lips pulled back from his teeth ever so slightly.

He's so easily annoyed and that's what makes it fun.

"Shut up, Jake," Bella said.

I laughed at that. "That sounds like a _no_. Hey, if your ever feel like having a life again you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage."

I could see that this was going to distract her and possibly persuade her to come down to the reservation and hang out, like we used to.

"You were supposed to sell that. You promised Charlie you would."

"Yeah, right. Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold onto to it until you want it back." A tiny smile was playing around the edges of my lips as I said this.

"Jake..."

I leaned forward, my face earnest now, the bitter sarcasm fading. "I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me"

Bella shot a quick glance at the bloodsucker's face – it was clam, patient.

"I, er, don't know about that, Jake."

I suddenly forgot that the leech was still there. "I miss you everyday, Bella. It's not the same without you." If I had not forgotten the leech was standing with his arms around Bella I wouldn't have said that.

"I know and I'm sorry, Jake, I just..."

I shook my head and sighed. I knew this would happen, but I just hoped... I just hoped that maybe things could have gone back to normal, back to when he had left and we were the best of friends. Back to when she didn't need her leech. The realization that she didn't want to be friends hurt. It hurt me deeply, very deeply.

"I know. Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?" I grimaced, trying to cover up my pain with a thin attempt at bravado.

She saw right through that.

I could see that she wanted to comfort me, but she didn't. She stayed in his arms. I hoped that he was keeping her there, keeping her from comforting me. But I knew that she wanted to stay in his arms. I knew that she wouldn't comfort me.

"Okay, get to class" A stern voice sounded from behind us. "Move along Mr. Crowley"

"Get to school, Jake." Bella whispered, she sounded anxious. She must be worried that because I don't got to this school I could still get in trouble for trespassing or the equivalent.

It was nice to know that she stilled cared.

The bloodsucker released her. It was about time too! Then he took her hand; he just has to have physical contact with her doesn't he?; and pulled her behind his body again. Why does he do that! Is it because he thinks I might hurt her; as if I would do that; or because he is selfish and wants her for himself. I'm going with the last option.

Someone pushed through the circle of spectators, the way everyone let him passed made me guess he was the principal. His brows were pressing down like ominous clouds over his small eyes. It just made them look smaller, and extremely funny compared to his big eyebrows.

"I mean it," He threatened. "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again."

The audience melted away before he was finished with his sentence. How predictable, no backbone at all.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Do we have a problem here?"

"Not at all, Mr. Greene. We were just on our way to class." A teacher's pet, how predictable. I wonder if he has ever done something rebellious in his enter life. The answer to that would most likely to _no_.

"Excellent. I don't seem to recognize your friend." Friends? Me and leech boy? As if! My Greene turned his unimpressive glower on me. "Are you a new student here?"

Mr Greene's eyes scrutinized me, just like everyone else had. It was obvious that he, just like everyone else, had come to the conclusion that I was dangerous. A troublemaker.

"Nope" I answered, half a smirk on my broad lips. It was humorous how everyone came to the same conclusion about me. I'll let them hang on to that conclusion if they wish, but they are way off.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, young man, before I call the police."

The little smirk on my face became a full-blown grin as I once again pictured Charlie showing up to arrest me. It would be a funny sight. Charlie would probably go purple with rage.

"Yes, sir" I said as I snapped him a military salute before I jumped on my bike and kicked it to start with ease right there on the side walk. The engine snarled and then the tires squealed as I spun sharply around. In a matter of seconds I raced out of sight.

That meeting wasn't totally unenjoyable. I got to see Bella, even though it was obvious that she didn't want to be friends. Even though she hurt me badly, I still got to see her.

I got to annoy leech boy. Now that is something I could do again. It's funny to see him wince.

My thoughts drifted to Bella uncontrollably. I knew that she was meant to be mine. If it wasn't for the bloodsuckers I wouldn't morph into a giant dog. If it wasn't for the bloodsuckers I would be normal. If it wasn't for the bloodsuckers Bella would be with me, like she was meant to.

I knew that someday she would be mine. Someday that leech would loose interest and leave her again. I would be there to help her through it again. I would be there to patch up her life. I would be there to take his place, that is rightfully mine.

**A/N. Disclaimer: I own none of this. I only own what I _THINK _Jacob would do and think I don't own any of the lovely characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't know what you think? Tell me in a review..**

**For all of you who read The Lady Of Shadows I am sorry I haven't updated, but I would rather update other long intervals with long and good chapters, than update frequently with short and terrible chapters. I am working on a chapter at the moment so it should be up soon.. I hope.**

**For those of you who don't read The Lady Of Shadows please do and please review...**


End file.
